


Heart and Soul

by HanaHeart



Series: The Songs of Our Life [3]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHeart/pseuds/HanaHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Those boys don't belong to me, unfortunately. The song "Heart and Soul" belongs to Composer: Hoagy Carmichael & Lyricist: Frank Loesser.</p><p>Special thanks to Marwa Id for her beta :D</p><p>Happy Valentine's, everyone and Happy Birthday Sendoh-kun ♥♥♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heart and Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Those boys don't belong to me, unfortunately. The song "Heart and Soul" belongs to Composer: Hoagy Carmichael & Lyricist: Frank Loesser.
> 
> Special thanks to Marwa Id for her beta :D
> 
> Happy Valentine's, everyone and Happy Birthday Sendoh-kun ♥♥♥

**Heart and Soul**

The night was one of the town’s happiest. Many couples filled the streets with laughter and cheerful chattering as they celebrated Valentine’s Day. Everyone walked side by side with their loved ones, joyous smile on their faces …Everyone except one.

A tall figure made its way alone through the crowd; his handsome face held a deep frown that didn’t suit the atmosphere surrounding him.

Heading back home from work, Sendoh Akira let out a sigh as his eyes spotted yet another couple making out at one corner of the street, disappointment washing over his soul.

He should be celebrating with his lover today, not just Valentine’s Day but his birthday as well. Only his enthusiasm was met with no response. His young boyfriend casually shrugged it off when he said “Happy Valentine’s Day” to him this morning, and showed no sign of even remembering the second occasion.

‘Of course, the Ice Prince of Shohoku would rather die before showing any kind of emotion to anyone, even his boyfriend of six years.’ The spiked-haired man thought grumpily.

Adding to his pains, the boss was uncharacteristically harsh on him today and gave him extra work, keeping him late at the office to finish it, which made him miss his reservation at the fancy restaurant he was planning to take Rukawa to.

And to top it all, none of his friends or colleagues remembered his birthday. ‘Just lovely’, he muttered bitterly.

Lost in his thoughts, Sendoh entered the building he lived in and headed to the elevator.

‘He’s probably fast asleep, too.’ The thought depressed him.

Unlocking the door, Sendoh walked into the dark penthouse and turned on the lights.

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

The spiked-haired man stood agape with shock as he saw his friends, colleagues and boss gathered around, beaming happily at him.

He wasn’t given any time to recover when someone started to play the piano.

“ _Heart and soul…_ ” Rukawa’ voice filled the room as the guests parted, making way to where the piano was.  
“ _I fell in love with you_

_Heart and soul_   
_The way a fool would do…madly_   
_Because you held me tight_   
_And stole a kiss in the night_

_Heart and soul_   
_I begged to be adored, I lost control_   
_And tumbled overboard…gladly_   
_That magic night we kissed_   
_There in the moon mist_

_Oh……but your lips were thrilling…._

_…Much too thrilling_   
_Never before were mine_   
_So strangely willing_

_But now I see_   
_What one embrace can do, look at me_   
_It's got me loving you madly_   
_That little kiss you stole_   
_Held all my heart and soul…_

_Oh……but your lips were thrilling…._

_…Much too thrilling_   
_Never before were mine_   
_So strangely willing_

_But now I see_  
 _What one embrace can do, look at me_  
 _It's got me loving you madly_  
 _That little kiss you stole_  
 _Held all my heart and soul…_ ”

Rukawa looked up at his lover and smiled warmly. “Happy Birthday, Aki.”

Allowing his suitcase and coat slip down, Sendoh rushed to his lover and hugged him tight before taking his lips into his amidst the clapping and cheering of their guests.

 

THE END


End file.
